


Crossed Worlds

by Clioundra



Category: Thundercats (2011), Thundercats - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clioundra/pseuds/Clioundra
Summary: As far as young Lera can understand it, Lion-o is tasked with collecting all the power stones in order to save his home, third earth. Collecting the stones is easier said than done though as each requires a challenges to be passed in order for one to possess them. He travel away from third earth in search of the soul stone but again, easier said than done. And that's where Lera comes in.
Kudos: 1





	Crossed Worlds

Chapter 1

A small blue stone sat in the dirt, gleaming in the slight darkness of the shadow that stood over it. A pale hand reached down to lift but quickly retracted with a flinch when small electrical-like sparks flew off the stone and into the skin.

“Ow…” murmured the hands owner as she shook it, electricity ran through her body and she winced at the feeling but it passed as quickly as it came.

“Bloody static shock…” 

Blue eyes blinked then turned back to the stone, this time managing to pick it up without getting a shock. She held it between on the edges of her long nails on her thumb and pointer-finger and allowed herself a good look at it.

“Looks like some-sort of gem,” she observed and raised an eyebrow “But what’s it doing in a dirty alley?”

“Lera!” a voiced shouted from behind her.

Startled, she cried out as she fell from hunches and on to her backside. The gem slipped from her nails but she managed catch before it landed in the dirt again.  
Lera looked over her shoulder and glared/pouted, annoyed at being startled the way she had. A shortish, tanned woman stood next at the entrance of the alley, laughing in unashamed amusement at her friends’ misfortune. 

“Stop laughing, it’s not funny!” the fallen girl pouted.

“’Course it’s funny! Now come on! I’ve got the money for the petrol!” she snickered as she turned back on the street. 

Lera continued to pout as she quickly picked herself up to follow her, almost falling again as she struggled to balance her clumsy self. “You could at least help me up!” she called after the other after pocketing her find.

She caught up with her friend and the two walked down the street towards the multi-storey car park in a comfortable silence, the brief teasing already forgotten.

The life-long friends had come from their homes in the countryside into the city for the day to celebrate Lera getting off from college for the summer. Although for Aoiffe, who worked full-time in one of the city hairdressers, this was no big deal but for the unemployed Lera, who only came into the city for her classes, this was a chance to see the beautiful urban landscape and get out of the house.

The sun was beginning to get closer to the horizon so the two decided to call it a day and head home before it got dark.

“So, how’s work been?” asked Lera, trying to make some small talk.

“Good, good. It’s not paying me enough so I got a part-time job in a take-out place near town.” Said Aoiffe; now bored.

"Are you freaking joking!"

“What? It’s not that bad. It’s only weekend nights and I’m only taking the or-"

“No, not tha-” she was cut off by a loud crash and the sound of people screaming coming from behind them. 

The two stopped in their tracks and turned to look back up the road to the main street where all the shops were, crowds of people were running around in a panic and the sound of things smashing could be heard over the screaming.

“Crap! A riot?!” cursed Lera. Riots weren’t an odd thing in Belfast, they had been happening less and less in past few years and were nowhere near as violent as they were in the past but you still didn’t want to find yourself near one.

“Looks like it… Come on! Let’s get to the car and get out of here!” Aoiffe harshly tugged on Lera’s arm and the two took off running down the road. They ran through the door of the multi-story and it slammed shut behind them. 

“I heard something! This way!” 

“Shoot! Aoiffe! They’re coming towards us!” Lera called to Aoiffe who was ahead of her.

“Then run faster!” 

The duo, through their fear, felt a sense of hate flow through them as they thought about the other drivers who had forced them to park on the third floor. Behind then they glass door to the building shatter against the wall as it was forced open. Lera could hear their feet against the cheap flooring as they entered the building, they made a funny sound which reminded her of her cousins rugby cleats.

Lera just kept running up the steps and was starting to lose her breath as she caught up to her short friend who had risked a glance down the stairwell at their pursuers and had frozen. Below them one of their chasers ordered the others to separate and check the first and second floor as they continued their way up.

Lera, gasping for breath, yanked the hood of Aoiffe’s body warmer. 

“Why have you stopped?! *Gasp* They’re catching up to us!” she said loudly.

“L-Lera-oh my God-Lera!! Their-!” Aoiffe stuttered in shock.

“Right behind us! Move it!” 

Lera dragged her dark skinned friend out of the stairwell and into the car park. She rushed them past the rows of cars, trying to remember where Aoiffe had parked her car. 

She spotted it but before she could move them towards it Aoiffe pushed them both into the gap between the cars and the waist high wall that separated the rows of cars. They slammed painfully into the concrete. 

“Bloody-! What the hell Aoiffe!” Lera glared at her companion, not appreciating the sudden tackle. She rolled over and saw that she was wide eyed and under her make-up the colour had completely drained from her face, like she had just seen her worst nightmare.

"Lera! Their dinosaurs! Dinosaurs with guns!” she shouted into Leras face. She had the tops of Leras arms in a death grip, as if the scraped palms weren’t enough.

“Dinosaurs?” This alarmed Lera for a second, she had been left with a rather nasty fear of dinosaurs after her parents had let her watch Jurassic Park too many times when she was four and she was still plagued with scaly, scary toothy nightmares to this day. She calmed herself and gave her frightened friend a serious look.

“Aoiffe, dinosaurs are extinct. Even if they weren’t they can’t talk and definitely can’t use guns.” She spoke slowly, more for her own sake than Aoiffe’s.

“I know what I saw Lera” she insisted.

“Maybe you mis-saw them; it could just be guys in costumes” Lera argued back, really not wanting to believe that Belfast had been invaded by man-eating, gun-wielding reptiles. 

“What kind of costumes-!” The door to their level of the car park slammed open before Aoiffe could finish what she was saying.

“You check in there! We’ll keep going up!” hissed a rough voice. The sound of cleats against concrete echoed unnervingly throughout floor.

Hearts stuck in their throats, Lera and Aoiffe slowly pulled themselves further up the line of parked car as silently as they could. Their car was just four cars and a space ahead of them, so close yet so far. The girls froze when one pair of footsteps came down the road of their row. They flattened themselves against the concrete, watching from under the cars. Aoiffe’s breathing came short and shallow and Lera wasn’t much better. A pair of feet came into their view and breathing stopped all together. 

They weren’t wearing cleats like Lera had assumed, the sound she had heard was claws, big claws, scratching against the ground. The feet themselves were reptilian, in the low light it was hard to see what colour but they were coated in scales and look fearfully like the feet of a raptor. It was a picture straight out of Jurassic Park. Lera swallowed a scream as she watched wide eyed as they moved toward the end of the row of cars. 

The girls were gripping each other’s hands tightly. The feet rounded the car at the end of the row and they got a good look at the full body of the creature. It had thick muscled, bow shaped legs and a long lanky middle with matching long arms and neck. Its head was small, almost out proportion to the rest of its body, shaped like a rugby-ball, it wore some sort of helmet and goggles on it’s face which made it hard to define any facial features apart from a mouth full of big, sharp teeth protruding over its scaly lips. A thick tail hung behind it just off the floor. It wore a small armoured vest that just covered the creatures rib cage and some sort of wrap around it’s waist which let its tail swing freely. The outfit left the majority of its flesh exposed but that probably was ok given that those scales probably were so tough that they were good enough armour on their own and, sure enough, a large gun was gripped between its claw tipped hands.

It was worse than Leras childhood nightmares.

Aoiffe couldn’t handle the sight of it and fainted, Lera just continued to stare wide eyed, petrified in terror at the monster. 

It paused as it past them, its nostrils twitching.

‘Crap…’ Lera managed to think. ‘It can smell us…’

The creature turned its head in different directions trying to find the source of the scent. All it had to do was turn to its right and would see them, lying on the concrete behind someone’s overpriced Volvo. It began to turn their way when a load noise came from the staircase, it looked back over to the way it had come and with one final glance around (straight over the top of Lera and Aoiffe’s heads thank goodness) it dashed toward the stairwell to see what was going on.

Lera lay there for a while after she heard the door slam open and shut, her heart bonding in her mouth and Aoiffe still unconscious next to her before gathering enough courage to stand up on numb limbs, just enough to look around the car park, remembering that Aoiffe had said that that thing had friends.

Nothing.

Not caring where the creature had gone Lera heaved her friend off the floor and sprinted (as best as one could carrying an unconscious person) them to the car. Quickly finding the keys in Aoiffe’s bag she place her in the passenger’s seat, seeing as how she wasn’t in any condition to drive. She stopped as she was about to get into the driver’s seat, suddenly recalling that she didn’t have a licence, she didn’t even know how to drive! She was pretty sure, even if it was a life or death situation, Aoiffe would not appreciate it if Lera drove and crashed her car.

She decided it was better to just hide them both in the car until Aoiffe came to and had enough strength to drive when she suddenly became more aware of the commotion going on upstairs and in the stairway. Shouting, charging footsteps, falling bodies, gunfire, and metal on metal contact all could be heard through the roof. 

'Bloody hell, is someone actually fighting those things….’ She thought, her heart thumping in her ears at the thought.

Lera rushed back to passengers’ side of the car and leaning through the door and over the top of her she adjusted the seat so that Aoiffe was lying flat, she then pulled the crumbled up blanket out of the backseat and covered her friend with it, trying her best to give her space to breathe around her face. Once she felt that Aoiffe was hidden well enough she immediately cursed at herself for deciding to do something so stupid. But…fecks sake! Her conscious just wouldn’t let her leave someone (even a complete stranger) on their own against those things without at least trying to help.

She made her way to the car ramp that leads to the fourth floor, since obliviously the stairs weren’t a safe option. She edged her way toward the top while sticking as close to the wall as she could. More giant reptiles charged past the ramp but paid no attention to anything other than what they were fighting. Some were even being thrown back, straight into and over the heads of their comrades which made a lot of then duck for cover or run on all fours. 

Lera peeked around the corner to get a better look at what was going on. She hear the sounds of the battle even clearer now, they were a mixture of human and animal; hissing voices and snarls that clearly belongs to the gun-wielding dinos, some very human battle cries, and something that she wasn’t expecting; deep growling. Not like any sound a reptile could make, it definitely belonged to something ‘mammal’ but not a human. It actually wouldn’t have sounded out of place coming from the mouth of wolf or a lion or of some other large predator. 

‘Sugar, if there’s some bloody big cat out there too…’ not knowing how to finish that thought she analysed the scene. Several dozen reptiles all charging at one very tall individual, defiantly not a fair fight but the guy was actually fending them off pretty well. In the low light all she couldn’t make out much of his features, just a mop of red hair and a glint of something metal, a knife?

Her first thought was ‘Shot he’s brought a knife to one hell of a gun fight’ and her second though strangely was ‘Bugger, some poor ginger is really having a bad day’. Lera could practically hear her cousin, Jenny, blaming this whole situation on the ‘Ginger Curse’, something she had come up with when they were children to as an explanation for any bad luck that would hit her. 

“Nothing goes right for us! You’re so lucky you’re brunette!” Jenny would say to Lera. Personally, she was positive that the kind of luck you got wasn’t determined by the colour of your hair, if it were then red heads would be the luckiest, not unluckiest, people on the planet, they were the original Irishmen after all. Though this red head appeared to have been struck by some pretty serious bad luck to be the target of an attacking army of dinosaurs.

Something flew past her, bounced off the wall then clattered on the floor. Lera turned and saw that it was one of the reptiles’ guns 

Bloody hell should she? Lera wanted to help but she didn’t have any kind of weapon to fight with even if her nerves held up. How hard could it be to fight with a gun? Americans do it all the time. 

Crouching Lera reached for the gun, it was surprisingly light; she shouldn’t have been able to lift a weapon that size with one hand but this thing felt like it was made of plastic.

…Hold on. 

An army of monsters better suited to a sci-fi movie than reality invading a city and terrorizing its helpless citizens, an underdog standing against them and beating them against all odds, a bunch of apparently plastic weapons? This had all the makings of either a film set or a really extreme role play game.

Lera turned back to the battle as her fear crumbled and her temper rose, the guns the lizards were fighting with weren’t actually firing anything, the barrels just lit up every time they pulled the trigger. She listened a little more to what they were actually saying.

“You will fail-“

“-it’s the end of the age of cats and-“

“-third earth will belong to-“

“You’re no match! Surrender Thundercat!”

Leras rage boiled over when she came to her conclusion.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!” she roared, the loud echo of her voice pausing the battle. The fighting paused and they all turned her way as she stormed up to the group from her hiding place. Before anyone could react she slammed her fist into the face of the nearest man and sent him to the floor. He scrambled back with one hand on his scaly face while the rest of them stared at the wild eyed, snarling human in shock. 

“This city has enough problems without jerks like you going to these kinds of ridiculous extremes for some stupid game!! You’ve damaged public property!! YOU MADE MY FRIEND FAINT FROM FRIGHT!!!” Lera screeched as she kept coming at the group, still holding the fallen weapon.

“…Game?” one confused reptile hissed, Lera kneed him in the gut as she past. He held his middle as he crumbled to the ground in pain, hissing and groaning. The two lizards on either of him knelt by his side and the entire group began to hiss angrily. Lera didn’t notice as she kept stomping forward, shouting in every scaly face she past. They backed away as she approached not wanting to be the next to be smacked.

“I can’t believe this! I bet most of you are bloody adults!! Middle-aged losers who can’t do better with their lives!! Here’s an idea, how about you adults try acting ADULT!!”

“Um miss?” called a worried voice, probably the red head she had seen earlier.

“Who do you think you are?!” snarled a new voice.

A reptile stepped into her path, glaring at her.

“I don’t know what games you speak of ape but you are clearly out of your mind so I would advise that you shut your mouth before you are eaten!” he threatened. 

“I’m out of my mind?! Oh I see! You’re still in character aren’t you! How serious about a stupid role play game are you!” Lera snapped out a hand, dug her nails into his scales and pulled, his face stretched like rubber. There were several outraged exclamations around them. “I bet you invested a fortune into these costumes!! They’re worthy of Hollywood I’ll admit but for a stupid game?!”

She released his face just as he swiped at her arm with his claws. Lera walked around him and turned to walk backwards so that she could keep facing him, the angry lizard also turned to her. “I also bet you’re the ‘head of this clan’” she made quotation marks in the air “Your outfit is different from everyone else’s not to mention you’re the fattest and ugliest one here!!” 

He snarled at her in rage at the insults and the rest of the army began to close in on her as she left the crowd into a free space. “Miss!” the same voice from earlier again, he sound closer and more urgent this time. 

“What really gets me is why you would go to all that effort and then use such lame dialog like ‘Third world’ and ‘Age of cats’ and whatever the hell a ‘thundercat’ is, you’re even playing with plastic toy guns!!” Lera lifted the weapon she had lifted earlier and the army stopped their advancing, still hissing and angry but now cautious of the weapon.

“….It’s third earth…” said the voice behind her weakly, like he was too shocked to say anything else.

“WHATEVER!!!” she shouted. “Well I can play too, watch this!” She began to mock the reptiles and started to wave the gun around; some of the lizards ducked for cover but most held their ground. 

“Careful! That thing’s dangerous!” warned the guy behind her.

“No it’s not!” she argued “It’s a damn light up toy!” she aimed at the roof are pulled the trigger. She wasn’t expecting it to actually blow a hole in the roof but it did and the kickback made her yelp and drop the weapon.

Lera stared at the gun then at then at the hole she had made in the roof, then her eyes flitted around the room, spotting similar holes in cars and the concrete that she hadn’t noticed before. She then looked back the reptile army she had just marched through. Now that she had dropped the weapon they were closing in on her in rage. Many were tense, ready to jump on her.

“….Crap” she was all she could croak.

“RUN!!”

Someone grabbed the back of her top and dragged her out of the crowd just as they lunched at her. They missed and chased after them as they ducked back into the stairway.

Lera half stumbled half ran as she allowed herself to be dragged up the stairs to the roof parking by the scruff. The very unique way she her mind worked had gotten her trouble before but this really took the cake. She should have just hid in the car with Aoiffe when she had the chance.

Gods, she hoped she lived long enough to see her friend again.

They came to a sudden stop at the 4 foot wall that bordered the top level and she was released. Without the support Lera just slide to her knees, no longer possessing the strength she had earlier. She shook as she tried to comprehend what she had just experienced. She briefly noted that the sun was almost under the horizon which bathed everything the light touched in a yellowish-orangey colour.

The male next her cursed and turned to look around the rest of the car park but Lera wasn’t in the right state of mind to pay him much attention. 

The reptile army had gotten themselves stuck in the stairwell when the chased after them all at once and she could hear them swearing at one another.

Lera began to shake as her mind teetered on the brink of falling unconscious from shock and screaming her lungs out in terror. A huge hand suddenly rubbed the top of her head.

“Calm down, having a mental breakdown is not going to help us” 

For some reason this firm but gentle instruction did calm her down, enough for her to glance to her left to finally get a better look at the man. There was obviously some major height difference between them because from her position on her knees she was looking at a pair of muscular calves covered with dark blue fabric. On the opposite side of him the shine of something golden shone in the last of the daylight on the man’s right arm.

“What’s that?” she asked weakly.

“What? This?” The arm moved to show the entire hand and forearm was inside some sort of… the best thing she could compare it too was a solid gold armoured glove with some badass looking claws for fingers.

“It’s the Gauntlet of Omens, it mostly acts as a sheath for my sword but it does other things too.” The man explained. 

“Sword?” Lera slowly picked herself up from the ground, keeping her eyes on the gauntlet. “You mean the blade you were fighting with earlier?” Now that he mentioned it she did suddenly notice the handle of a sword sticking out of the top of the gauntlet but from the length of its sheath it couldn’t have been much bigger than a dagger.

“That’s the one” he said smugly. He drew the sword from the gauntlet, it seemed to grow longer as he pulled it out and the blade sparked like a lightning rod. After all she had seen in the past half hour Lera decided to just give up on trying to explain everything. He held the now full-sized sword before him for Lera to see. It was a weapon that would have sent the most confident of knights, samurai or gladiators running for the hills but she couldn’t imagine that it was much good against guns.

“This is the Sword of Omens” the man announced proudly “So long as I have this no opponent I face has a chance of winning”

Lera just had long enough to be impressed by the weapon when a third voice hissed.

“Did you forget about us?”

A well-aimed blast sent the sword over their heads and its owner cried out. They both scrambled to catch it but it clanged off the wall and fall to the pavement below them. Lera clutched the safety railing with both hands, staring into darkness where the sword had fallen and then looked at the man who was also staring wide-eyed downward with an arm still stretched out to catch it. Lera gave him a ‘I can’t believe you just dropped your only weapon off the roof of a building’ look. The sun had completely set now and the car parks cheap lights did nothing to illuminate where they were standing but she could still vaguely see his facial expressions. He glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye with a nervous smile. 

“Woops.” Laughed the same voice. They both turned around to face the reptiles that had finally gotten themselves unstuck from the stairway. The ugly one whose face Lera had pulled on earlier stood in front of his army with a smirk and a smoking gun. “Drop something important did we?” The rest of the dino soldiers laughed alongside their leader. 

“Now what do we do?” asked Lera.

“Could you make that jump over the edge?” the man asked randomly.

“What?!” she exclaimed and looked at him in disbelief “That’s a four story drop! There’s no way I would survive fall like that!”

“Thought you might say that…” he murmured “Plan B then."

“What are you muttering about?!” shouted the reptile leader. The man next to her threw him a confident smirk.

“I was just asking you to wait here while we go get my sword.” He said. 

“What?” shouted both the ugly dino and Lera, not understanding what he meant. The red head suddenly grabbed the back of Lera’s shirt again, lifted her clean off the ground and leaped backwards over the wall. The scream that Lera had been holding in finally tore itself from her throat as she found herself on the wrong side of the wall. Her stomach and lungs were suddenly shoved into her mouth and the cold night air literally stung her exposed skin as they fell through it. The reptiles also cried out except in outrage.

“Don’t let them get away!! Attack! Attack!!” 

Immediately the dinosaur army charged forward and fired down the wall, somehow they all missed the free-falling duo. As quickly as they had jumped they landed on the ground, surprisingly them man landed on his feet with a hard jolt and still held Lera off the ground with just one hand. It was pitch black at their level, so Lera felt more than saw him place her down and rush off in a random direction. She couldn’t move, her body had somehow become as heavy and stiff as stone when they fell. Before she could even begin to comprehend how the heck they had survive that leap the man had already retrieved his sword and placed himself between her and the line of fire.

“Thunder… Thunder…” he began to chant swinging his sword to his right and then to the left, it started to crackle with electricity again which illuminated the alley enough to see what was happening. The reptiles had now stopped firing at them and were slipping their weapons on to their backs with some sort of strap. Lera focused on them, what they were doing?

“Thundercats…” the man in front of her continued to chant. Lera let out a blood curdling scream when the reptiles suddenly leapt over the side of the building as they had. At the same time the man in front of her raised his sword up with the flat of the blade toward them and finished his chant with a load roar. “HOOOO!!!!”

A red beam blasted out from the sword and mutant dinosaur army seemed to dissolve when it slammed into them. It lasted for about fifteen seconds before it thinned out and vanished, the reptiles were nowhere to be seen. The swords owner lowered it with a gasp of relieve.

Lera could taste bile in the back of her throat as she began to lose all feeling in her limbs and she released that she was falling backwards, knowing she wouldn’t get the chance to say it she just thought. ‘Ow…’ Then everything went black and she felt nothing.

“Hey…”gently said a faraway voice. As she came back to consciousness Lera noted that she lying on some hard and that the back of her head hurt. She pulled back her eyelids dizzily to see a black sky. Why was she outside? 

Suddenly everything came back to her like a falling brick and she sat up with a shout. She looked around for man-eating nightmare army but only give herself whiplash. Lera bit back some unfriendly words as she rubbed her neck. 

“Easy there”

Lera’s eyes flashed up to the space immediately right to her, that was the red-headed swordsman’s voice and it was hard to tell in the dark but she could just made out that he was kneeling on the ground like he was seeing if she was alright. 

“They’re gone now there no need to panic.” He said in a calming voice. Lera took a deep breath to calm herself and asked “Where did they go?”

“I sent them back to Third Earth but they’ll regroup soon and return unless I can find what their looking for first.” He helped her up then stood to his full height and Lera was briefly taken back. 

‘Bloody hell! He’s huge!’ 

Sure at 5.4ft she wasn’t the smallest or tallest person she knew but the top of her head only reached his middle, he would even tower over her father who stood at 6ft2. And with those muscles he defiantly was far from being the usual ‘lanky’ tall person, no wonder he could lift her with only one hand! Then she comprehended what he had said.

“Wait-what!” She exclaimed “Those things are coming back?! Why?!”

“….You wouldn’t understand” he said reluctantly.

“Try me!” she barked, “I’m not child and this is my home! I should at least know why those things are attacking us!” 

She was answered was with silence and it was unnerving, she wished she could see his face. Then he sighed.

“Alright I’ll explain but let’s get out of the rotten alley first, the smell is starting to burn my nose” She could imagine him scrunching up his face at the smell before moving toward the exit.

‘It doesn’t smell that bad’ she thought as she followed. She got all of three feet before tripping over a rubbish bag and falling in more garbage. She pushed herself out with a loud “EW!” Badly withheld snickering came from ahead.

“How did you do that?” the redhead laughed.

Lera glared at the darkness. “It’s dark! I can’t see where I’m going!” 

"Liar, I can see just fine. I think you just don’t want to admit that you’re clumsy” He kept laughing as he left the alley. Lera bit back a growl, not having a comeback because she really was clumsy but she was not going to admit it. She hurried after him, deciding to stand on his foot for that comment since he was way too tall to be smacked in the face.

“By the way, to answer your earlier question,” He start nonchalantly. Lera was about to ask ‘which one?’ when she finally was able to get a good look at him in the light, all words left her.

He defiantly was as big as she made out in the dark alley but now she could see why. From red-coloured hairline to his claw tipped fingers and toes he was covered in several shades of blonde fur, including his pointy ears and flat-ish nose. Large canines were exposed from his mouth as he grinned at her and his blue eyes had a fine line of black outlining the top and bottom lids with thin slits for pupils which were very cattish.

“My name’s Lion-o and I’m a thundercat” he stated proudly as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, lost and now found it again. I have no idea where I'm going with this but I want to get back into my writing again so criticism, advice and prompts are welcome. Chapter 2 is definitely coming but lets see how this gets on first.


End file.
